


A Punch and Overprotective Fathers

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Child D.va, Child Hana, Child McCree, Edge Lord, Edgy Dad, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Over Protective Dads, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hana's school calls home to ask for a meeting about her behaviour at school, Gabriel and Jack are less than pleased with her. Just what has their stubborn daughter got up to this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punch and Overprotective Fathers

Gabriel prided himself on being a firm but fair father, and, although it seemed a tough job with a headstrong, hotheaded son, intent on causing trouble for himself and Gabriel every step of the way. Jesse had never been the most...polite kid, and was only polite when Gabriel smacked him across the back of the head for his attitude, a firm and dark glare following after the smack. But, never had he ever given Gabriel the lip like his and Jack's daughter did. Hana was a whole other world of trouble in comparison to Jesse, who had finally grown up enough to do his own thing. She was fairly young, having just started at middle school, but was old enough to begin to back talk them and question why she had to do things they told her to do. Jack was less fazed by the girl's back talk, though eventually he put his foot down, but Gabriel, however, was quickly irked by the attitude and lip, and would quickly snap at her, face dark with an angry scowl. Jack would be soft, and reprimand him for shouting and loosing his temper, then coo over their crying daughter. 

Gabriel ground his teeth at the dinner table, because, that was exactly what was happening right now. He had lost his temper and Jack was coddling their daughter. Jesse was sat at the other end of the table, phone in hand, texting, swinging on two legs of his chair, chewing a piece of gum as his fingers typed a message to his new 'friend' as he had put it, a dorky smile on his face. Some new exchange student by the name of 'Hanzo', and that had been the extent of information they had eben able to fish out of him. Gabriel watched Jack dry Hana's face off with his handkerchief and snorted through his nose. The house phone ringing was a good reason for him to leave the room to cool off. He stood up when the noise pipped through the house, annoying and jovial as always. 

Growling, Gabriel stomped out into the hall from the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the receiver, clicking the green answer button before holding it to his ear with a sigh.  
“Hello? This is Gabriel speaking.” He pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder and frowned, shoving shoes onto the rack from in front of the door.   
“Good afternoon. Is that Mr Gabriel Reyes speaking?” With a confirmation of yes, the woman on the other end of the phone continued, “I would like to speak with you about your daughter's, Hana's, behaviour today at school. Would it be okay for the headmaster to speak to you and your partner about her behaviour tomorrow?” Gabriel heard the clicking of a ball point pen on the other end and rubbed his temple with one hand, a great sigh coming out of his mouth as he gripped the phone with his hand.  
“Of course, yes, we can arrange a meeting for tomorrow. Can I ask just what she has done?” Gabriel was seething on the inside, but he kept calm and cool, talking civilly over the phone.   
“Hana had an encounter with another child, and the headmaster would like to speak about her behaviour during that confrontation with the two of you, if you are both able to attend.   
Gabriel hummed and glanced up at the clock, “Of course, can we meet before school tomorrow, both Jack and I have busy work schedules.” They confirmed it, and Gabriel hung up, placing the phone back on the receiver, before stomping back into the kitchen.

Hana had finished her crying episode and smiled at Gabriel weakly as he walked back into the room. Jesse looked up and swallowed, he knew that face all too well. Jack was the last one to look up, having been pulling dinner out of the oven (which Gabriel had made and put in to cook), his American flag themed apron tied around his waist as he tugged the pie out of the oven with a small grunt. Spinning around he frowned at Gabriel's annoyed expression. He was well acquainted with the curl in Gabriel's lips, the dark eyes shadowed by a deep frown, the dark brown colour of them burning into Hana's as he crossed his arms and cocked his hip out to the side with gritted white teeth. Jack placed the hot pie down and pinched his nose, grabbing his glasses off of the side as Gabriel stalked closer to Hana. He moved quickly and came between them both with a blond eyebrow raised.

Gabriel stopped and resumed his stance, “Hana. I just had a phone call from the school, stating that we need to go in for a meeting because of your behaviour in an argument with another kid. Care to explain what you've done?” The latino cocked an eyebrow upwards at Hana, and Jack too turned with a surprised look, waiting for an explanation. Hana sunk low in her chair with a pout and crossed her arms with a huff.  
“Don't start the attitude, young lady. Now explain to me why you're in trouble.” Jack had cut in, and stood over Hana with a soft frown of disappointment. Gabriel scoffed and looked over to Jesse, who had slouched lower in his seat, pulling his beloved cowboy hat low to hide his eyes from his parents. He flinched when he felt Gabriel's gaze on him and tentatively reached up to move the low rim of his hat up, peering under it to catch a glimpse of Gabriel's angered face. He flinched and sat up in his chair, all four legs finally on the floor, a drop of sweat falling down his cheek. 

After the disapproving look of both parents, Hana finally relented and sighed, uncrossing her arms with a sniffle.  
“I got in an argument with one of the popular girls...she...it doesn't matter. She annoyed me so I told her so!” Hana then stiffened up again and scowled, turning back to the table to look at her homework. Gabriel, however, was having none of it and moved in for the kill.  
“So, just what did she do then huh? Had to be pretty bad for you to throw a shit-” He was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Jack for swearing, “for you to throw a fit,” He corrected himself with a snide look at Jack, “about it.”  
Hana was quiet for a minute and sighed, murmuring beneath her breath, her voice quiet and thick with tears, “She was making fun of Lucio, saying his music was awful and that he should give up on it. All that sort of stuff. Then...she turned on me, said that....she said...” Hana whispered so quietly neither of them could hear and Jack was quick to pull a chair around and sit next to her. Jesse, Gabriel noted, had escaped to his room. 

Jack sat down and combed a hand through Hana's dark brown hair with a soft smile.   
“What did she say? Darling, you can tell us, don't worry.” Jack took hold of Hana's hand and softly ran his thumbs over the back of her hand with a smile. The young girl sniffled and wiped her nose with Jack's handkerchief.  
“She....she said that having two dads was not normal. And-and she said my family was a wack-job and that it was weird!” Hana then slammed her fists on the table with a snarl, “She said it was abnormal! That it was wrong so-so...” She took a deep breath and looked at her feet, “So, I may, or may not have hit her for it.” Hana muttered under her breath and cringed, waiting for the shouting and scolding. 

Gabriel tried, he really did try, but as soon as Hana had said she'd hit the girl and cringed, he burst into great peels of dark delicious laughter, clutching his belly as he threw his head back, his dark curls bouncing with the movement. Jack frowned at him.  
“She hit a girl! Why are you laughing at this?!” Jack stood up with his arms crossed and Gabriel continued to laugh, tears pouring down his cheeks. Recovering enough to breath, Gabriel walked over and grappled Hana in a hug with a great grin.  
“My little girl threw a punch. My little niñita is growing up!” Hana squealed as she was lifted from her seat and pushed against Gabriel's face as he held her closer. “That's my girl! You gave her what she deserved, trust me.” Gabriel grinned viciously and turned to Jack, “Lets put her in for self defence classes. If the little bitch-” Another elbow for cursing, “If the child deserved it, then I want her to be able to defend herself. I can even teach you to use a gun-” 

Jack huffed from across the kitchen and sighed, clutching his forehead as Gabriel placed Hana back on the floor. He eyed Gabriel and Hana with his sharp blue eyes and placed his glasses back on his nose with a softening frown.  
“She still hit a kid Gabe. Maybe said kid deserved it, but...” He broke off and hummed looking at the dinner going cold on the side, “Either way. Lets go to the meeting and see what they have to say before we sort this out.” He turned his eyes on Hana, “And believe me, young lady, we will sort this out. You're not getting out of this one.” 

The next day, it was a struggle to get Hana out of bed. Knowing just what she was going to face at school, she was reluctant to even get out of bed. Eventually, they managed to drag her, and a grumbling Jesse, who had overslept again, out of bed and get them both dressed, washed, fed and in the car on time for the appointment at school. They dropped Jesse off at high school before heading to the middle school for the meeting. 

The office Jack, Gabriel and Hana were ushered into was fairly large, the headmaster sat at the long desk in front of them, fingers interlocked. Jack and Gabriel were dressed in shirts and dress trousers for work, Jack with a tie, Gabriel no tie, the top few buttons undone. The man across from them sighed and eyed Hana with a disappointed look.  
“I trust that you both know about Hana's behaviour yesterday?” Jack and Gabriel nodded, “Then I suppose I should begin with the other girl's side of the story.” He coughed and began, “It seems that your daughter was the one to initiate this upset and was the one who threw the first punch in this situation.”   
Gabriel held up his hand with a quirked eyebrow. “Well, sir, that isn't what we've been told. Apparently the other brat was throwing some insults around which caused my daughter to react like that.” 

The headmaster shook his head, “I can assure you, Mr Reyes, that the other child in this matter was doing no such thing. It was your daughter who got annoyed and hit her.”. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and Jack sighed gripping his forehead in preparation for Gabriel's overprotective rant.  
“I think you'll find, that when some punk goes throwing insults at other kids and at my and Jack's relationship, that my kid has every right to retaliate to it. Hana was doing what was right and standing up to that kid.” He thrust out a finger in the man's direction and scowled, “Now whatever punishment you were thinking of stirring up, drop it. It should be that brats disgusting mouth that gets the punishment.” Jack frowned and looked at Gabriel with a cool glance, before adding his own opinion.  
“Gabriel is quite right. Should the other girl involved in this mess not be getting a punishment as well? She was the one, after all, to start the insults and mock that kid Lucio and then Hana herself.” The headmaster scowled, he was not happy about the argument. 

“Mr Reyes, Mr Morrison, rest assured that this issue has already been spoken about with the other child's family, and it was determined she was not-” The man jumped as Gabriel shot out of his seat.  
“Bull shit!” He got no reprimanding from Jack for his language, and so continued, “Hana was standing up for herself and that other kid! Why the hell should she get the blame for doing something right?” The headmaster had reclined in his seat, trying to inch away from Gabriel's intenseness. The low desk offered no protection, and Gabriel huffed tugging Hana up from her seat. Jack also stood up and crossed his arms, shaking his head.  
“With all due respect, sir, I fail to see how our daughter is at fault here. So, we will take her home until this is sorted and the other kid involved receives some sort of punishment. You know how to contact us when you sort this.” Jack took Hana's hand and led her out, his shoulders squared and chest puffed out slightly.

When Jack had left the room, Gabriel rounded with a dark glare, stalking towards the headmaster with a sardonic grin, all teeth, and very dangerous.   
“Now. I know exactly why you were going to let Hana take the fall. That prick paid you didn't he?” The looming figure of Gabriel over the man had him sweating a little. The headmaster scoffed.  
“I wish he had, but no Mr Reyes, I am merely meant to keep this quiet. My standing with her father rides on this.”   
Gabriel drew closer, both palms resting on the desk. “I suggest you learn not to take bribes, sir, you might anger the wrong people. Even if they're real, or lets say, exaggerated ones. It wouldn't take me two minutes to have you struck off the teaching register for this. Don't make me play that card.” Gabriel then stalked out, a final glare of warning shot over his shoulder as he shut the door. 

Jack sighed as they got back into the car, Hana in the back grinning with glee. Gabriel climbed in the passenger seat and smiled into the back of the car at Hana. Blue eyes burned into Gabriel's cheek.  
“You called him out about being paid off right? Even though he obviously wasn't.” A nod made him groan, “For god sake Gabe! Are you not done intimidating teachers yet? All you did every parents meeting for Jesse was chew them out! Are you not sick of it yet?” Jack scowled as Gabriel reclined his seat a little, a dark laugh escaping him as he turned his face and simpered at the blond.  
“It'll never get old Jack- never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on tumblr. Feel free to check out and request there if you would like to see if I will write something for you!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Spookworm~


End file.
